10 Reasons Why It Sucks to Have a Guy Best Friend
by StarryNightxoxo
Summary: It's never easy having a best friend with the Y chromosome. "#1 Boys have their minds in the gutter, and everyone knows that. Because they just cannot resist commenting on your bra colors. Um, hello, is it any business of yours that I choose to wear leopard print bras?" TxM. Slight fluff. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I tried to make this story funny, but you must forgive me if it's not, because I'm not a very humorous person. Ö I love Tsubasa and Misaki, and feel that they're quite underrated. **  
**

**PS.** Miruku is the character who told Anna Umenomiya that the flour she used had expired at the Alice Festival. No information was given about her and I don't really like random OCs so I just made her Misaki's friend.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

******_10 Reasons Why It Sucks to Have a Guy Best Friend_**

_One-shot_**  
**

_All this time, how could you not know, baby? You belong with me. (You Belong with Me- Taylor Swift)  
_

* * *

"Misaki, you're just _so _lucky to have such a hot boyfriend as Tsubasa-kun," my classmate Miruku sighed dreamily as we headed towards the middle school dormitory.

"For the millionth time, he is _not _my boyfriend. He's just my best friend." I rolled my eyes, exasperated. I don't get why people just assume Tsubasa is my boyfriend. I mean, sure, we spend a lot of time together, we're best friends and all, but that doesn't mean he is my boyfriend. Yeuch.

"Sure, sure, if you say so." Miruku pulled a face. "Anyway, you're just so lucky having a guy as a best friend. It must be so cool!"

"Trust me, it's not," I grinned.

"It _is! _Don't deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything! Want me to write you a list of why having a guy best friend isn't as glamorous as it seems?" Oh, crap. That just slipped out of my mouth.

"Well, since you suggested it, I'll be waiting for it, Misaki," Miruku said with a shrug. "See ya!"

* * *

And that's how I ended up sprawled on my bed, chewing a pen, with a Precious Moments notebook in front of me. Having a guy best friend is awesome? My ass. Whoever said it was easy having a boy as their best friend deserves to have one with the Y chromosome stuck up their arse.

**_10 Reasons Why It Sucks to Have a Guy Best Friend_**

#1 _Boys have their minds in the gutter, and everyone knows that._

_Because they just cannot resist commenting on your bra colors. Um, hello, is it any business of yours that I choose to wear leopard print bras? Huh? And I didn't even buy them in the first place. Someone gave them to me. And no, mister, you don't have to know who he/she is. And I know you're short, but not so short that your eye level naturally lands on my chest area. Tch!_

#2 _He just doesn't understand how hot Taylor Lautner is. _

_EVERYONE knows how hot Taylor Lautner is, except for guys like a certain blue-haired person *AHEM*. I understand that their sphere of knowledge doesn't fall in the area of appreciating hot guys, but he didn't have to rip up my magazine cover, did he? _

#3 _He knows you better than anyone else. _

_That's why when you try to tell your PE teacher you can't do gym (who wants to play dodgeball and get your head bashed? Not me) because you've got your period, it backfires. Because your best friend has to sabotage you by saying, "Miss, she's got her period just last week. And I've always thought periods only came once a month." _

#4 _It's awkward when you notice how tall and... good-looking he's gotten since you guys were in diapers.  
_

_Why do guys shoot up during puberty, anyway? I used to be one whole inch taller than him, but now I have to raise my head to look at his face. About the good-looking part? I take it back. I don't know what got into me. Just because he's popular with the girls, has a killer smile and nice bod doesn't mean he's good-looking. Period.  
_

#5_ His voice cracks when he go through adolescence and it's just plain irritating.  
_

_It's bad enough that his voice sounds so different and unfamiliar, but the weird squeaking noise is so not cool. Kind of like a Justin Bieber song playing on a broken radio.  
_

#6_ People mistake him as your boyfriend._

_Okay, so it's not as though he's some ugly troll I would rather dance naked in Central Town than be seen with, but well, it's just, you know, awkward.  
_

#7_ Body odour  
_

_Um, have you smelt a guy going through puberty? I'd probably rather have dead fish stuck up my nostrils. Okay, I was exaggerating, but you know what I mean. I mean, at least girls apply deodorants, but guys just don't care about these things. Will it KILL them to spray on some? Yeuch.  
_

#8 _Sometimes you just have this urge to... kiss him.  
_

_I know, crazy! This is crazy! I can't believe I wrote that! Erase that. I just ran out of ideas and wrote that. But I didn't mean it, obviously. He's just asking for it, I swear. I mean, with those strong-looking, totally luscious lips you can't expect any girl to... URGH! Forget I said anything.  
_

#9_ Boys are just annoying.  
_

_You know you can't deny that fact. Since forever, they've been pulling on your hair, calling you names, putting gum in your hair... This is war, buddy.  
_

#10_ You might just accidentally fall in love with him.  
_

_Just... maybe. I'm not saying it has happened with me. Uh-uh, definitely not. But just... think about it. It's almost impossible not to fall for someone whom you've known since you were still young enough to bathe together with him, especially since he's become, well, hot. Just a bit.  
_

_Important note: You must know that that is just an example. Yup. Not a real-life case. Not at all.  
_

_But it's just... that star tattoo on his cheek is totally cute._

_ARGH! Just shoot me now. Preferably right through my brain, thank you very much.  
_

* * *

I'm not going to show that to Miruku, obviously.

* * *

_**-The End-**  
_


End file.
